


На льду

by sassynails



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, fairy tale, vioence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassynails/pseuds/sassynails
Summary: В их мире — только неверный тонкий лед.





	

По самой кромке снега Кейки бежала, легонько, словно поземка утренняя. Бежала против солнца, чтобы не отбрасывать тень на лед, под которым плыл, загребая ластами, жирный тинлень. До лунки оставалось столько саженей, сколько у Кейки было пальцев. И всего один бросок тонкого костяного копья, чтобы поймать ужин.

Последние луны тинленей стало меньше. Лед таял, теплое течение подкрадывалось все ближе, неся с собой тучные косяки быстроперых тонцов, огромных, как полнеба, цетов, а еще острозубов, про которых Короткая Иткери говорила, что у них брюхо бездонное. Острозубы подплывали совсем близко к Тонкому Льду и охотились на тинленей стаями, перекидывая добычу, словно клубок водорослей, разрывая в воздухе огромными, оскаленными челюстями. Море бурлило тогда алой пеной, а на Тонком Льду оставались кровавые пятна. 

Тогда-то Короткая Иткери и смекнула, что можно сделать для тинленей лунку в Толстом Льду, подальше от течения. Далеко в холодные воды острозубы не заплывали — жира не хватало, да и добычи маловато. А тинленям холод нипочем, увальням толстокожим. Латкон сначала запрещал: мол, кто долбит лед, сам под него и провалится, так писано в Закладке. Но когда маленькую Вильте, легкую и тоненькую, как веревка из водорослей, сожрал острозуб, пробивший мордой Тонкий Лед прямо под ней, остальные совсем отказались выходить на охоту. Неделю Латкон заедал голод тухлыми остатками добычи острозубов — Кейки иногда думала, что он, не моргнув, съел бы и кусочек маленькой Вильте, — а потом разрешил Иткери выдолбить полынью.

Кейки и Иткери снарядили малышню до света сметать снег дорожкой к лунке — чтобы пугливый тинлень охотников не заприметил. И на Льду снова было еды вдосталь — Лалике объелся так, что у него живот вспух. 

Потом Латкон даже радовался, что лунку сделали. Коль на Тонкий Лед ходить не надо — то и не провалишься, и Вода не заберет, побольше времени даст. 

Но Кейки было не до радости. Она проваливаться под лед не собиралась. А на вкус рыбье мясо ей больше по нраву было. И в Закладке сказано: из добычи своей съешь кроме всего печень и глаза, а мозг меж позвонков высоси и зажуй все травой морской. У тинленей печень горчила, глаза противно лопались на языке, а позвонки раскалывались с трудом. Рыба под Толстым Льдом не водилась, да и морскую траву из лунки не выудишь — только на Тонком Льду, где течение несло ее в неведомую даль, туда, где море срослось с небом, а может быть, и дальше, за самый Край. 

Тинлень меж тем подплыл к лунке, и Кейки затаилась, присев и не дыша. Вскоре из воды показалась лоснящаяся темная морда. Тинлень шумно вдохнул и зашлепал губами, причмокивая, пробуя воздух на вкус и опасность. У Кейки внутри ухнуло от радости: вот свезло-то, может, сегодня удастся полакомиться сладким тягучим молоком — так осторожно вели себя только матки с детенышами. И точно — рядом из воды выклюнулась усатая мордашка тинленьего ребенка. Зажав себе рот, чтобы нечаянно не вскрикнуть от распиравшего счастья, Кейки приготовилась к броску. 

«Коли в глаз попасть не можешь — в шею бей. И будь злой, только злой, не жалей. Так вернее», — вспомнила она слова Короткой Иткери и, заведя руку назад, подумала о Латконе. Злость обожгла ее, словно соленая вода рану, и со всей силы, от плеча, Кейки швырнула копье в тинлениху. Та вскрикнула, почти как человек, забила ластами суматошно, пытаясь вдохнуть и уйти под воду, мгновенно окрасившуюся алым, а потом дернулась и затихла, повернувшись к небу беззащитным белым пузом. 

Кейки зажмурилась на мгновение от распиравшей гордости и потрусила к полынье. Рядом с мертвой маткой метался и громко рыдал детеныш. На его крики стали сбегаться остальные дети, и, увидев народ, тинлененок ушел под лед.

— Хорошо бросила. Латкон доволен, только не оборачивайся, смотрит он на тебя, — шепнула ей Иткери, хлопая по плечу. 

Кейки почудилось, будто прячется что-то за этими словами, мелькает меж ними, как плавник острозуба среди бурлящего косяком рыбы моря. Что-то опасное, страшное, как вечернее небо на востоке, откуда каждый день на лед наползала ночь. Она поежилась и шугнула малявок Тильпи и Никте от полыньи. Распластавшись на животах, они поджидали у темной воды детеныша с тяжелыми костяными топорцами в руках. Почему-то смотреть, как убивают тинлененка, не хотелось. Потом, пусть потом. Все равно никуда не уплывет, бедолага, от матки. 

— Пойдем, помогу тебе молоко сцедить, пока эти острозубьи дети тишком-тишком, да и не выдоили все, — сказала Иткери уже громче и, переваливаясь на коротких ножках, зашагала к бултыхавшемуся в лунке тинленю.

Короткая Иткери жила на Льду дольше всех. Повезло ей в жизни необычайно: совсем Иткери не росла, Кейки не доставала и до плеча. Сама она сказывала, будто птица, что на Лед ее принесла, свою ношу уронила, и от удара обледь ноги у нее на всю жизнь остались короткими и кривыми. В эти россказни мало кто верил, да только Иткери всегда была такой, все одно, сколько Кейки себя помнила. И будет такой долго еще после того, как уйдут под Лед все те, кого носит сейчас его неверная, подтаивающая корка. 

Вдвоем они ловко перевернули тинлениху и принялись сцеживать густое молоко в старую, крепко сбитую флягу из дубленой кожи. В холодной воде тинлень коченел быстро, да и детеныш, видно, только позавтракал, молока не было совсем.

— Коротка твоя удача, как мои ноги, — хохотнула рядом Иткери, а потом вдруг отвернулась.

— Что лицо прячешь? — спросила Кейки, которую беспокойство сосало, словно малец тинленью косточку голодной ночью.

— Латкон сюда идет. Не смотри. 

Имя Латкона прокатилось по слуху холодком, а потом будто кто-то невидимый и темный провел по спине скользкой рукой. 

Латкон был хранителем Закладки уже много лун, с тех самых пор, как Лед перестал носить Миртке, и тот ушел под воду во время охоты. Поговаривали, что Лед забрал Миртке не без помощи Латкона. Жители Льда боялись и не любили его — за то, что отнимал добытую с трудом рыбу, хотя в Закладке сказывалось, что каждый сам себе охотник и рыболов; за его тяжелый кулак и тяжелый взгляд исподлобья, мерзкий, полный обломков черных зубов рот и смрадное дыхание. За то, что если Латкон за кем становился сзади, всегда нужно было ожидать удара в спину.

Удара, которого Кейки опасалась несколько уже лун, с той ночи, как Латкон позвал ее под свою шкуру, даже не позвал, а велел прийти, — а она убежала так далеко во льды, что вернулась только через два дня, уставшая, вымерзшая и почти на все согласная, лишь бы увидеть хоть одно темное пятнышко жизни на бескрайней белизне. 

— Кейки, — только и сказал Латкон. Голос у него был такой, словно в уши слизь от морских угрей набилась. 

Она вздрогнула и молча протянула флягу с парой глотков тинленьего молока, отводя глаза. Легче всего от Латкона было откупиться чем-нибудь. 

Он взял флягу и осушил ее в один присест. Где-то рядом заскулили рассчитывавшие на то, что им обрыбится хоть по капельке молока, Тильпи и Никте. Кейки только кулаки крепче сжала. 

— Сегодня придешь, — сказал Латкон, швырнув пустую шкуру обледь, и шумно двинул носом. Это был не вопрос, нисколечко, и у Кейки в горле задрожало, запузырилось что-то. Не страх, нет, скорее тошнотворная неотвратимость. 

Латкон ушел, бросив на прощание длинный взгляд, скользкий, как и его голос. Он шагал, не боясь повернуться спиной к Кейки и Иткери, к юрким малышам Тильпи и Никте, напоминающим маленьких хищных рыбок своими полными бесстыжего, бессознательного любопытства мордочками. 

— Чтоб его Лед скинул быстрее, — тихо выругалась Иткери и, молча засопев, принялась разделывать тинленя прямо на воде. До ночи надо было успеть завялить мясо и проследить, чтобы все съели свою долю печени, легких и мозгов.

 

***

Весь день обитатели Льда разделывали тинленя, резали на прозрачные полоски бордовое, пахнущее солью и рыбой мясо и развешивали на веревке, натянутой меж двух огромных ребер цета, которого поймали ушедшие в воду много-много лун назад. 

Вечер всегда опускался на Лед медленно. Красноватое солнце утопало в море на Краю и, его умирающий свет еще долго расползался по небу, расцвечивая тонкие, тянущиеся, словно водоросли, нити облаков и играя отсветами на темной толще воды. 

На льду никогда не бывало темно по-настоящему, белесая поверхность будто впитывала дневной свет, отдавая его потихоньку всю ночь, не храня ни одного секрета. Когда из-за Края на небо выкатился подслеповатый глаз Луны, света стало еще больше, и Кейки совсем приуныла. Одна мысль о Латконе заставляла все внутри сжиматься, а во рту становилось противно, она то и дело сплевывала на лед и проверяла, на месте ли ее короткое копье из ребра цета. 

С тех пор как выдолбили лунку, Латкон спал рядом с краем. Говорил, что так его видит Вода, и нет нужды ему больше на Тонкий Лед выходить. 

— Опять сегодня в бега подашься? — спросила Иткери, глядя на Кейки с тревогой в глазах, когда, закончив дневную работу, они чистили лед вокруг лунки от желто-бурых пятен жира и крови. — Может, и не сбросит он тебя в Воду. Вон ты какая юркая да сильная… 

— Я не Воды боюсь, — ответила Кейки сквозь зубы. 

Может, Иткери и не знала — Латкон никогда не звал ее делить тепло под шкурой. Да и не было это чем-то необычным — согреваться ночью друг о друга, прижимаясь в поисках скудной теплоты к такому же тощему тельцу. Но под шкурой Латкона таилось кое-что, непонятное и кошмарное, заставляющее Лалике плакать утром и прикладывать снег к надорванным краешкам губ. 

Этот страх вгрызался в сердце Кейки, словно острозуб в добычу. 

— Это все твое добро, — угрюмо бросила она Иткери.

— А что ж плохого в добре? — печально вздохнула та. — Чем дольше живешь, тем больше в тебе добра, так-то. Тем сложнее тебе острую кость вогнать живому под сердце, а коли убьешь — думаешь потом об этом много ночей. 

— Я уже про утреннего тинленя и думать забыла, — буркнула Кейки.

— А маленького забить не смогла, ребятне оставила. Тоже растешь. Смотри, уже и под шкурой скоро не плоско будет, — усмехнулась Иткери, похлопывая себя по полной, обвисающей груди. 

Кейки нахмурилась:

— Глупости какие городишь.

Она бережно завернула костяные ножи в кусок шкуры. 

Над полыньей нависла печальная, тяжелая тишь. 

— И не глупости вовсе, — сказала Иткери упрямо. — И коли хочешь знать, недолго тебе осталось. Скоро и тебя Лед Воде отдаст, перестанет держать. А вот была бы ты хранителем Закладки, то и на Тонкий Лед не пришлось бы выходить. 

Недосказанное билось между ними, как выброшенная на лед рыбина. В голове у Кейки, где-то за ушами, зазвенело, засердилось. Это все из-за своего глупого добра старая Иткери не могла вслух сказать то, про что думала, небось, уже много лун. Про что каждый обитатель Льда думал уже, и не раз. Латкон, с его поломанным, огрубевшим голосом, вечно сопливым носом и круглым животом, давно должен был кормить рыб. Ходил бы он еще на Тонкий Лед, сразу бы тот под ним расступился…

— А как же твое добро, Итки? Хоть твои губы и не шевелятся, а в горле пустота, я знаю, какие слова ты затаила, — процедила сквозь зубы Кейки, но сама задумалась, примеряя слова Иткери в голове и так и этак.

— По-твоему если судить, выходит, Латкон добрый должен быть, добрее всех нас, — сказала она наконец. 

— То не зло в нем, Кейки, — устало сказала Короткая Иткери. — То гнев. И страх. Гнев спит, но его будят. Зло не спит никогда и ждет только времени хорошего, чтобы броситься и убить.  
Она отвернулась, и, подхватив свежевыскобленную шкуру утреннего тинленя, засеменила на Большое Место. 

— Пойдем, скоро время сказов. 

Кейки втянула ноздрями воздух, и ей показалось, что от Иткери понесло страхом. Страх плыл надо льдом, словно кровавый след в воде за раненым тонцом, забирался под одежду, трогал шею холодной влагой и, казалось, пробирался сквозь кожу и мясо прямо к сердцу. 

 

***

Сказы были любимым времяпрепровождением почти всех жителей Льда. Кейки тоже каждый день ждала, когда на Лед опустится прозрачная, зыбкая темнота, все рассядутся по своим шкурам, а в центр Большого Места выйдет Хранитель. 

Сначала всегда читали Закладку, заставляя малышню наизусть повторять ответы на ее вопросы. Кто мы? Те, кто убежал. От чего мы бежим? От зла, которое вокруг. 

Латкон Закладку не чтил — это и видно было. Иногда он пропускал целые куски, особенно про то, что и у кого есть нужно и как травой морской заедать, так как сам горькую печень рыбью не любил. А порой и добавлял что, себе в угоду. С того дня, как он стал Хранителем, прошло не больше лун, чем у Кейки было пальцев на руках и ногах, но вот уже малыши всерьез лопотали «отдать» в ответ на «Что делать, коли Хранитель хочет твою добычу?»  
Старшие слушали это с хмурым недовольством, но никто не осмеливался перечить. А те, у кого мелькала шальная мысль, быстро переводили взгляд на лицо Этанте, посмевшую шесть лун назад сказать Латкону, что не было в Закладке ничего про то, что на Льду надобно делить ночью шкуру со своим Хранителем. Нос у нее был теперь свернут набок, передних зубов не было, а губы расползлись и стали плоскими, как белые черви, которых иногда находили в рыбе, да и под Латконовой шкурой просыпалась она после того чаще других. 

После чтения Закладки начинались, наконец, сказы. Говорила обычно Иткери — что и немудрено. Она и рассказывала бойко, интересно, каждый раз добавляя — вспоминая, как она утверждала, новое что-то. Иногда рассказывали другие — в основном про сны и охоту, про свои мелкие ссоры да обидки. Но их слушали обычно вполуха, а могли и снежком запустить, коли рассказчик попадался квелый да малословный. 

Сегодня Иткери вытащили на середину Большого Места сразу же, как только Латкон, убрав Закладку, занял место на своей шкуре. 

— Ну, что вам сегодня поведать? — смеясь и отбиваясь нескладными пухлыми руками от облепивших ее малышей, спросила она.

— Расскажи, как меня принесла птица! — крикнул Лалике.

— Про тебя было третьего дня, рыбья ты сыть! Иткери, расскажи про меня! — раздался еще чей-то голос. 

— Меня, нет, меня! — орали развеселившиеся, дурные от сытой тяжести в набитых животах дети. Даже Тильпи и Никте прыгали вокруг и показывали друг на друга.

— Тише вы, чешуи вам в зад! — прикрикнула Иткери. — Сегодня я расскажу, как принесли Кейки.

Малышня мгновенно утихла и расселась. Кейки любили — а сегодня любили особенно: мало кто охотился так успешно.

— Когда у нас появилась Кейки, много лун назад, птицы прилетали часто, иногда каждую луну приносили детей. То были в основном крохи, кто-то и ходить не умел, а однажды принесли совсем лысого и беззубого. Мы пытались жевать ему рыбье мясо, да он только плевался и орал. Вопил постоянно, днем, тьмой, без устали. И гадил. На третий день кто-то сбросил его ночью в море.

— Ты про Кейки хотела сказать! — перебил Лалике.

— И скажу! А ты молчи, а то и тебя скинет кто-нибудь острозубам на корм, — беззлобно ответила Иткери, потрепав его по вихрастому затылку. — Кейки принесли через неполную луну после того малька. Из всех, кого на моем веку приносили, она была самой большой. Птицу завидели поздно — утро было выморочное, в облаках, а раньше заслышали истошный крик. Ох и орала наша Кейки, пока птица ее несла, верещала, словно тинлень недорезанный, лягалась да вывернуться пыталась, только птица ее крепко за одежку держала. И все уже столпились на Тонком льду, того и гляди провалятся, как вдруг Кейки наша извернулась и схватилась за птичий тот серый плавник, да как дернет! Тут птица ее и выпустила, и полетела Кейки в воду. Ну, мы было подумали все, что утопнет, а она барахталась, да и доплыла до края Тонкого льда, вот как жить хотела! Помогли мы ей на лед выбраться, а она лопочет, лопочет что-то, ничего не понятно, а будто зовет кого. Чудная! Потом уж, конечно, по-нашему научилась говорить. А перо той птицы в руках у нее осталось. И как подросла Кейки, сделала из него копье и стала лучшей охотницей, какую я на Льду видала. 

Малышня радостно захлопала, заахала от восторга, пусть и рассказывала эту историю Иткери уже много раз. Пригревшиеся рядом Тильпе и Никте обернулись и полезли Кейки под шкуру, чтобы поглядеть на гладкий, блестящий наконечник ее копья. 

Следом сказ пошел о тех, кого еще помнила Иткери, о том, что слышала она сама в сказах, когда была маленькой, а потом, когда ребятня совсем утихла и засопела сонно, Иткери заговорила про Лед, который не носит на себе долго, и Воду, откуда все пришло и все возвращается, и про таинственный, неведомый Закрай, откуда прилетали птицы. Там, в Закрае, за тонущим солнцем, говорила Иткери, лед под ногами теплый и мягкий, и под ним нет воды.

Кейки слушала, уютно устроившись рядом с похожими как две капли воды Тильпе и Никте, и внутри у нее лениво шевелилось раздражение. Иногда во сне, перед самым наплывом утра, виделись ей теплые, обнимающие ее руки и слышался голос. Слов было не разобрать, но она этот голос очень любила, и каждый раз, засыпая, надеялась услышать вновь. Как бы хотела она помнить, откуда принесла ее птица, но как ни пыталась, память подсовывала только бескрайние льды, вечный голод и неизбывную, тоскливую недосказанность. 

После того как сказы заканчивались, обычно раздавали морскую траву. Но травы не было вот уже больше недели, и жители Льда стали потихоньку расходиться на ночлег. У Кейки между лопатками стало холодно, словно кто-то снега за шиворот шкуры насовал. Она обернулась — Латкон смотрел на нее, а потом молча поманил пальцем. Ее передернуло и, скованная страхом и отвращением, она осталась стоять опутанной щупальцами медузы полуживой рыбой, опустив глаза и глотая воздух.

— Живот болит, — протянул рядом кто-то из мелких. И тут Кейки осенило.

— Нам нужна морская трава! Так писано в Закладке. Коли не будем есть морскую траву, рыбу и потроха ее, умрем все прежде, чем Льду тяжело станет носить нас на себе. Я пойду на Тонкий лед и добуду травы. 

По полусонному маленькому лагерю прокатился испуганный вздох. 

— Сейчас? Мозги у тебя стали рыбьи, Кейки! — подал голос почти уснувший Лалике. 

— Рыбья у тебя душа! — огрызнулась она. — Я иду на Тонкий лед. В темноте и теней нету, острозубам не увидать. А коли Лед решит, что я тяжела для него, и отдаст меня Воде, так тому и быть!

Латкон вперился в нее с такой ненавистью, как будто она последний кусок солонины вытащила у него чуть ли не изо рта, но перечить не смел: Закладка все еще главнее. Он, может, и был сильнее каждого из маленьких жителей Льда, но они брали числом.  
Кейки осмелела и крикнула зычно:

— Ну, кто со мной пойдет?

— Я пойду, — отозвалась вдруг беззубая Этанте. 

Она была чуть старше самой Кейки и на Тонкий лед не ходила уже очень давно, питаясь подачками других и объедками Латкона. Тихая, высокая и нескладная, вся в острых углах и дырявых шкурах. Пользы от нее на Тонком льду было, что от дохлой рыбины тепла. Но бросив искоса взгляд на Латкона, Кейки только взяла ее за руку и молча зашагала прочь.

 

***

Луна стояла высоко в расчерченном дорожками звезд небе, и по серому ночному льду разливался ее тонкий, прозрачный свет. Шли осторожно, стараясь ступать тихо и обходить натаявшие за день от солнца лужи.

— Коли бы легла ты сегодня с Латконом, наутро уже Закладку хранила, — нарушила внезапно молчание Этанте.

Кейки только усмехнулась горько. Видать, добра в Этанте было меньше, чем в Иткери, раз слова такие ей на язык прыгнули. 

— А может, и права бы Иткери оказалась, и не поднялась бы у меня рука, — задумчиво ответила Кейки. 

Впереди замаячила кромка Льда. Ветры теплели с каждым днем, выедая в ней причудливые узоры, заливы и бухточки. В лицо пахнуло теплой свежестью и солью.

— Стой тут, — велела Кейки. — А лучше ляг, так вернее Лед не отдаст. 

— Коли провалюсь, так тому и бывать, — с какой-то рыбьей снулостью, усталостью промолвила Этанте.

Почему-то жалости к ней не было. Хочет в Воду, так пускай и тонет. Тем более, ей давно пора, вон уже и грудь у нее округлилась, и волосы между ног есть. Внутри Кейки не шевельнулось ни капли добра. Может, и правда смогла бы она вогнать Латкону копье в вену в паху, когда тот спустил бы ее голову вниз по своему круглому животу и стал тереться о рот, раскрывая его пальцами, как рассказывал шепотом Лалике.

— Как хочешь, — только и бросила она Этанте, и лежа на животе поползла вперед, туда, где вот уже больше недели лежали непроверенными расставленные сети. Те, что были сплетены из водорослей, расползлись, и лишь порванные на узкие жгуты детские одежки, в которых Птицы приносили новых обитателей Льда, выдержали больше недели в соленой воде.  
Рыбы, разумеется, не было, та, что запуталась в сетях, давно стала чьей-то добычей, но кое-где на остатки сетей намотались густые клубки морской травы. Кейки вытащила их на лед, запихнув в рот пару скользких, соленых стеблей. 

В это время она и заметила на вызвездившемся небе черное пятно, у самого края, будто громадный острозуб отхватил от небесного купола целый кусок со звездами. Любопытство потянуло Кейки вперед, как если б она была привязана на невидимой веревке.

Сбросив перед Этанте кучу травы, она выдохнула:

— Возвращайся, а я схожу, разведаю впереди, вдруг появились новые хорошие бухты для рыбалки.

Краем глаза успев приметить, что Этанте так и осталась стоять с травой, Кейки потрусила вперед, ступая легко и про себя выпрашивая у Льда и Воды еще времени.  
Темное пятно росло стремительно, обретало очертания и вот уже, казалось, на пути встает огромная черная глыба. 

Пройдя еще немного, Кейки увидела наконец в одной из выкушенных течением во льду бухточек громадного мертвого цета. Вблизи он казался не таким черным, а мокрая спина его была высвечена Луной. Кейки помнила, как однажды, когда она была еще совсем мальком, ко Льду прибило умирающего цета. У него был огромный шершавый язык и бездонные, словно само море, скорбные глаза. Как завороженная смотрела она тогда на угасающего гиганта. Потом цета стало раздувать изнутри, и на третий день лед за ним вдруг раскололся, отпустив необъятное надутое тело на волю теплого течения, и к вечеру цет уже скрылся за Краем.  
Кейки словно обожгло изнутри. Это был и страх, растекавшийся в крови холодом, стылый, старый, тот же самый, которым несло от Иткери; и что-то новое, невидимое, но существующее, как Закрай — и слова такого не было в голове у Кейки, чтобы это назвать, но оно разносилось по крови откуда-то из-под сердца, согревало руки, заставляло их чесаться в жажде деятельности. 

Придумка родилась быстро и легко, и вот уже Кейки обежала лед вокруг цета, убедившись, что тот продержится еще, может быть, полдня, а то и больше. Ран на теле видно не было, и в ярком лунном свете жирные и кровавые пятна на воде она бы тоже разглядела. Значит, она еще может наутро добраться до цета быстрее острозубов. 

Она хотела было забраться цену на спину, но в это время тишину льдов порвал глухой крик и всплеск. 

Еще ни разу так близко при ней никого не забирала Вода. Кейки кинулась назад со всех ног, не разбирая дороги, не заботясь о том, чтобы ступать легче, чтобы Тонкий лед не разломился под ней самой. Из головы вмиг растерялись все мысли, и даже Закладка, где писано было, что мешать нельзя, коли Вода забирает, была забыта. Когда Кейки подбежала к сетям, где она оставила Этанте с травой, дыханье вырывалось изо рта теплыми облачками пара, а в боку кололо. 

Увидев Этанте, она встала как вкопанная. Не так, не так ей представлялось, как Вода забирает к себе. Лед провалился под Этанте, когда та, видать, вытаскивала остатки сетей из моря, и теперь она плавала в небольшой полынье у самой кромки Льда, уже скинув тяжелые, тянущие на дно шкуры. Этанте лежала в воде на спине, словно большая тонкая рыба, перевернувшаяся белым брюхом к небу, дрожа от холода и стуча зубами, время от времени перебирая ногами и ладонями, и тихо смотрела на небо, обнажая в страшной улыбке пустые розовые десны.  
— Когда же Вода заберет меня, ты не знаешь, Кейки? — безумным шепотом спросила Этанте. Кейки с трудом разобрала слова. 

Не так, все было не так, некрасиво, бессмысленно, совсем не так, как обещала Закладка. И тут снова накатила та теплая волна, у которой названия еще не было.

— Переворачивайся и давай руку, а то острозубы заберут тебя поутру быстрее, чем Вода, коли раньше не окоченеешь, — сердито сказала она, подползая на животе почти к краю лунки, и бросила Этанте конец крепкой веревки.

— Но ведь Закладка велит уходить, когда зовет Вода? — дрожащим от сомнений голосом спросила Этанте.

— Что-то не больно ты ей нужна, раз до сих пор болтаешься тут, будто что тинлень нагадил.  
В Кейки разгоралась злость, и Этанте подчинилась. Схватив конец веревки, она подтянулась к краю. Пару раз лед под ней обламывался, и Кейки отползала назад с визгом. На третий раз ей все же удалось вытянуть голую и дрожащую Этанте на лед.

Тело ее было покрыто щипками, синяками и кое-где даже укусами. Кейки отвернулась и встряхнула головой, пытаясь прогнать чужой, липкий стыд из мыслей. Не глядя она бросила Этанте одну из своих шкур. 

— Не время обсыхать. На востоке уже светлеет, а надо еще на Толстый лед выбраться. 

Этанте не ответила, кашлянула только и, схватив охапку травы, зашагала к лагерю.

 

***

Когда ночь уже почти рассеялась, на льду впереди показались темные пятнышки просыпающихся обитателей. Кейки заметила, что из-под шкур Латкона выполз Лалике. Он вроде бы не плакал, но понуро пошел прочь во льды, нетвердо и странно переставляя ноги.  
Морскую траву встретили с радостью, и маленький лагерь впервые за несколько дней наполнился смехом и игрой. Не участвовала в общем веселье только Кейки. Пока малыши сновали, заедая жесткое мясо последней недели сочными, солоноватыми водорослями, которые никогда еще не казались вкуснее, она собирала поземку и набивала снежками тонко выдубленную тинленью шкуру. Еще в одну она завернула небольшой запас солонины и свои рыболовные снасти. Хорошую веревку, нарезанную из Закраинной детской одежки, она приберегла и положила за пазуху, еще когда вытаскивала Этанте. Перевязав сухими водорослями получше шкуры на ногах, она готова была тихонько уйти, притворившись сначала, что пошла во льды до ветра, а потом свернуть к Тонкому льду.

В этот момент подошла Короткая Иткери.

— Что делаешь вдруг? — прошептала она, кладя руку Кейки на плечо. В нос словно опять ударило запахом страха и — немного — кислым, стылым стыдом. 

Внутри что-то запротивилось, даже рот не разжимался, чтобы ответить, а слова с языка пытались убежать обратно, туда, где родились.

— Ухожу за Край, — с трудом промычала Кейки, отворачиваясь. Хоть бы не спрашивала больше Иткери ничего, дала уйти спокойно.

— За Край? Точно в голову тебе рыбья чешуя набилась, — воскликнула Иткери и закусила губы.

— Я найду, откуда птицы прилетают, найду тех, из чьих животов мы вышли. Пусть заберут нас на теплый лед! — упрямо прошептала Кейки, упершись взглядом в покрасневшие от работы ладони.

— Совсем расплескала ты ум, Кейки, по Тонкому льду ночами прыгая. Последняя птица прилетала много лун назад. Больше лун, чем пальцев на твоих и моих руках и ногах. Может, и их всех уже Вода прибрала, и сгинешь ты во льдах. — В голосе Иткери слышалась горькая, словно тинленья желчь, досада, какой раньше Кейки никогда не замечала.

Она продолжала угрюмо молчать, и Иткери склонилась ниже, снова обдав ее вонью страха и отчаяния.

— А как же Латкон? Коли воткнешь ему ночью под ребро свое копье и станешь хранителем Закладки, то все будет как раньше, с добром, и охота будет спориться, и рыбалка, как мы без тебя будем? Кто, кроме тебя? — зашипела Иткери, больно сжав ее локоть.

В Кейки всколыхнулось что-то: вроде и не зло, и не гнев, а что-то большое и горячее. 

Выпрямившись резко, она оттолкнула Иткери. Та упала, неуклюже раскинув короткие кривые ноги. 

Хотелось сказать, но все слова, как нарочно, затаились и попрятались, как заметившая тень острозуба мелкая рыбешка. В глазах резало и плыло. Кейки вытерла краем шкуры злые слезы и окинула сердитым взглядом сбежавшуюся малышню. Не прощаясь и никому не говоря ни слова, она повернулась и зашагала во Льды. 

И тут позади раздался острый, полный жгучей обиды крик Иткери:

— Кейки уходит за Край! Латкон! Кейки уходит! Она хочет бросить нас. Без ее копья у нас не будет еды! Больше никто не сможет охотиться!

Голос Иткери срывался в истеричный вой, словно раненого тинленя добивали по голове толстыми костяными топорцами.

Кейки, скованная ужасом, повернулась. Рука сама по себе заползла под шкуры, нащупав копье.

Латкон шел к ней тяжелыми, неосторожными шагами, а потом выхватил у кого-то костяную дубинку и перешел на бег. Страшное лицо его, перекосившееся от гнева, похоже было на бездушное, темное море, скалившееся зубцами волн во время шторма. Малыши рассыпались перед ним, как стайки мальков. Кто-то заплакал от страха, кажется, Тильпи. Латкон походя пнул разревевшегося малявку в голову, и тот повалился в снег, прикрыв затылок руками. Лед около кудрявых, спутанных вихров заалел кровавым пятном. 

— В твоих словах про добро, Иткери, дыр больше, чем в старой тинленьей шкуре, — тихо промолвила Кейки неповоротливым, словно заиндевевшим языком. 

— Дай мне уйти! — закричала она уже громче, за мгновение до того как Латкон замахнулся, и выставила вперед свое копье. — Дай уйти, и тебе не нужно будет бояться, что ночью я столкну тебя в прорубь или загоню острие под ребра. Тебе не нужно будет больше бояться меня!  
«Но бойся всех остальных, тех, в ком больше страха», — закончила она про себя. 

Латкон остановился в трех шагах и опустил руку. Кейки показалось, что на какой-то момент его пустые водянистые глаза наполнились капельками мыслей.

— Иди, — вдруг сказал он. — Развернись и уходи. 

Кейки сделала два шага назад.

— Если я повернусь к тебе спиной, ты ударишь. — Она хотела, чтобы это прозвучало как вопрос, но голос словно сам сказал за нее иначе. 

— Не ударю, — ответил Латкон. — Смотри.

С этими словами он швырнул дубину в сторону, недалеко, но Кейки услышала бы скрип шагов по льду и успела обернуться. 

— Хорошо, — сказала она.

Все случилось быстро, быстрее, чем два острозуба разрывают тинленя пополам. 

Кейки опустила копье и собралась было повернуться, как вдруг Латкон побледнел. Глаза его распахнулись широко-широко, и Кейки впервые заметила, что они цвета водорослей. Он медленно, словно слепой, заводил перед собой руками, как будто пытаясь кого-то поймать или наоборот, отогнать страшный сон, а потом осел на колени. Изо рта его побежала тонкой струйкой кровь. Сзади стоял Лалике, сжимая в дрожащей маленькой ладошке остро выточенное тинленье ребро, с которого на лед капало красное. Он выхватил из шкуры падающего Латкона завернутую в тонкую Закрайскую одежку Закладку и швырнул ее Кейки.

Этанте подскочила с такой прытью, какой Кейки в ней не видела ни разу, и с размаху опустила на голову Латкону острый костяной топорец. Раздался страшный хруст. Вот уже и маленькая Никте, с глазенками, полными страшного, нечеловеческого блеска, вцепилась Латкону в шею зубами. Последнее, что Кейки увидела, прежде чем глаза ее сами зажмурились, была Иткери, смешно — и от этого еще более ужасно — семенившая к бойне на своих коротких ножках с костяным ножом для разделки мяса в руках. Кейки отвернулась и, будто через воду, тяжело поплелась прямо к Тонкому льду. Сзади захлюпало, зашмякало что-то мокрое, словно на Льду свежевали тинленя, бросая обледь дрожащие куски жира на толстой коже. В носу защипало от острого запаха крови и тепловатой легкой гнили вывалившихся внутренностей, наполненных старым, тяжелым тинленьим мясом. 

Кейки побежала. 

Раздутый изнутри цет ждал ее, покачиваясь на волнах и огромной тушей закрывая полнеба, если встать совсем близко. Кейки осмотрелась вокруг, не ныряли ли в море уголки острозубьих плавников. На счастье, острозубы кормились где-то в другом месте.  
Втыкая по очереди два острых костяных ножа в тушу цета, Кейки перебралась с одного круглого бока на другой и, оставив свои шкуры и припасы наверху, привязала веревку по очереди к плавникам, ныряя под них в ледяное море. Выбравшись на лед, она схватилась за край веревки и принялась ломать его ногами, пытаясь освободить цета из бухточки.  
Лед поддавался плохо, словно Вода не хотела принимать того, кто сам готов был ей отдаться, но потом от него откололся целый большой кусок, и цет поплыл, возвращаясь в лоно Течения; Кейки едва успела схватиться за веревку и выбраться из моря на тушу.  
Она вся продрогла, но внутри ее разливалось и грело тепло того самого чувства, слова для которого не было в ее голове. 

 

***

Казалось, что Край довольно близко, и Кейки рассчитывала достигнуть его к вечеру, но Лед уже почти скрылся из виду, белея на востоке тонкой полосой, и солнце неуклонно катилось к закату, а то место, где оно ныряло в темное море, не приблизилось нисколько. 

Кейки вспомнила, что во льдах было так же. Она бежала целый день тогда, пытаясь достичь противоположного Края, но он оставался таким же далеким в своем белом мареве. Страх начал подтачивать ее с наступлением ночи. Впервые в жизни вокруг, вместо серого ночного льда, распростерлась темная, неверная гладь океана. Поев вяленого мяса, снега и морской травы, Кейки обвязалась веревкой, закуталась в шкуры и, повторяя про себя наизусть веления Закладки, ждала утра. Или сна. 

Сон пришел первым. А утро принесло острозубов. 

Кейки проснулась от мерных, сильных толчков, словно кто-то дергал цета за плавник. Привязанные на ночь вещи болтались, свесившись, на боку цета. Подтянув их на поверхность туши, Кейки осторожно перегнулась и глянула вниз. За цетом тянулась масляная пленка жира, а из его огромного бока вырывали куски мяса два острозуба. 

Даже острое, гладкое копье Кейки не причинило бы им особого вреда. Подтянув колени к подбородку, она уткнулась в шкуру лицом и горько заплакала. 

К полудню острозубы насытились, но плавники их продолжали мелькать неподалеку от цета, и Кейки даже показалось, что их стало больше. Солнце светило ярко, слепило глаза и разгоняло холод. Кабы такая погода была на льду, Кейки бы скинула шкуры и с удовольствием растерлась свежей поземкой докрасна, но сейчас из сердца по всему ее телу расползалось холодное, горькое отчаяние. А что, если Теплого Льда и правда нет? Что, если течение повернет обратно в океан, так и не достигнув его? Что, если тех, кто посылал птиц, давно забрала Вода?

К ночи снова явились острозубы. На этот раз Кейки даже не смотрела вниз, просто лежала и тихо плакала, привязавшись к веревке и вперившись взглядом в бороздящие небесные моря стаи звезд. 

Следующим утром кончился снег. Часть она съела, часть растаяла и вытекла из худой шкуры. Один из плавников цета болтался на куске кожи, и веревка, за которую держалась Кейки, совсем ослабла. Пришлось воткнуть в спину цета копье и привязаться к нему. К вечеру от жажды язык совсем не ворочался, а губы потрескались и покрылись соленой коркой. Ночью Кейки то и дело ныряла в шаткие сны, и впервые за много дней в них опять появились теплые, большие руки и ласковый голос, что-то говоривший. Кейки даже показалось, что в этот раз слова были понятными — и в них было настоящее добро, не то, что у Иткери, а горячее и честное. Но ночь сползла на восток, цепляясь остатками темноты за сон Кейки, оставляя вместо понимания туманное забвение. 

Утро принесло с собой тепло и запахи, много незнакомых, манящих запахов, которые пробивались даже сквозь зловоние из ран цета. Кейки терялась в них, жмурилась и зажимала нос шкурой, пытаясь дышать привычным, сухим и знакомым воздухом со Льда. 

А потом снова приплыли острозубы. В этот раз их было больше, чем пальцев на руках и ногах, много больше, и море вокруг цета забурлило. Кейки даже пару раз померещилось, что в азарте они кусали друг друга, и тогда пена на воде становилась алой, а острозубы на время оставляли цета в покое, чтобы полакомиться свежим мясом. 

Сначала она сбросила в воду лишние шкуры, оставив только тонкую повязку из Закрая на бедрах. Следующими в воду отправились рыболовные снасти и вяленое мясо, которое без снега уже невозможно было жевать. Оставалось только ждать. 

Она держалась за воткнутое в цета копье, прижимала к сердцу Закладку и думала о своем суровом доме во Льдах. Лучше бы она осталась. Лучше бы помогла ребятне расправиться с Латконом — или согласилась лечь под его шкуру ночью и раскрыть рот, принимая его вонючий мальчишечий огрызок, а потом столкнула бы его спящего в полынью. 

Нет, не лучше, твердил внутри упрямый глупый голос. Нет, не лучше.

Она не знала, как долго сидела так. Казалось, вода стала ближе, а Край оставался столь же далеким. Может, и не было его, Края.

И в это время в небе появилась птица. 

Птица была огромной, плавники ее вертелись сумасшедшим вихрем, и она издавала такой страшный рев, что Кейки могла только мычать от вымораживающего все внутри громогласного ужаса. Когда птица зависла прямо над цетом и сбоку ее вывалился длинный язык, Кейки почувствовала, как что-то серое тянет за затылок, зовет провалиться в свои прохладные обьятия, и с легкостью поддалась этому зову. 

 

***

Когда она проснулась, было нестерпимо жарко. Должно быть, ночью к ней под шкуру заползли Тильпи и Никте, маленькие острозубьи недоедки, и теперь все втроем они изнывали от жары. Пошарив вокруг себя руками, она не нащупала ни того, ни другой, но сквозь полусон в уши пробился голос. Почти такой же, как в ее видениях, и говорил он слова, которых Кейки не могла разобрать. 

Разлепив глаза, она увидела перед собой человека. Таких людей Кейки прежде не видала. Она — а это была она — возвышалась на две головы, длинные ее волосы вились красивыми волнами, в уголках глаз плясали морщинки, а шкура на ее теле была гладкой и прилегала, словно родная, очерчивая полную, как у Иткери, грудь.

Она что-то говорила, но Кейки ничего не могла понять и только мотала головой. Затем Та, Она, Странная — показывала на наконечник ее, Кейки, копья и куда-то в сторону, и поглядев вниз, Кейки увидела, что ее сожрала птица, но было совсем не больно, ран на ней не было. А через прозрачные птичьи бока она увидела, что под ними колыхалось море. Вдали же тянулась темная кромка — нет, не Льда, чего-то другого.

— Теплый Лед! Я нашла Теплый Лед! — закричала Кейки. Из глаз ее брызнули слезы, а сама она с упоением прижала к груди Закладку и стала наизусть быстро-быстро читать ее, ту, чьим правилам она следовала всю жизнь. 

Странная меж тем нажала какую-то штуку и внимательно слушала причитания Кейки. 

Наконец восторг схлынул, и Кейки замолчала, с любопытством оглядывая Ее. 

Та что-то сказала, и из странной штуки раздался голос.

— Меня зовут Аленим. А тебя?

— Кейки, — ответила ошеломленная Кейки. 

Она опять начала говорить, захлебываясь словами, размахивая руками, смеясь, а потом останавливаясь, чтобы штука успевала услышать. Иногда глаза ее делались широкими-широкими, как у умирающего Латкона, и Кейки видела, что они синие, словно небо.  
Штука выплевывала слова, но половина из них по-прежнему была Кейки незнакома. Что-то про зло, которое сожрало старую колонию на какой-то Земле, и смерть, много смерти, болезни и войну. О чем это все, Кейки не знала, но слушала затаив дыхание про то, как люди создали птиц, чтобы на время отнести своих детей на покрывший океан Лед — штука сначала назвала их роботами, но потом исправилась и стала называть птицами, — а Она все тыкала пальцем в наконечник копья. Потом Она рассказала про Машину, правившую птицами — и Кейки сразу представилась такая же летучая громада, птичья матка, как та, в чьем животе она находилась. И про то, как Машина умерла, а птицы взбесились и продолжали уносить детей еще долго после того, как опасность миновала и болезни закончились, и что последних из старых птиц удалось отловить и убить только несколько лет назад. Кейки не знала, что такое «лет», и ответила, что есть только луны.

Та пыталась что-то рассказать про время, но Кейки поняла лишь, что все это было столько лун назад, сколько в море рыбы. 

От всех этих новых слов пухла голова, и Кейки казалось, что столько знаний разорвут ее изнутри. 

Странная затихла на время, наблюдая за Кейки с грустной улыбкой, а затем показала на Закладку — и, видимо, чтобы дать место в голове новым словам, из Кейки полились наружу старые: про Лед, про Короткую Иткери и ее добро, про гнев Латкона, про тинленей, острозубов и цетов, про маленькую Вильте, и Тильпи с Никте, и беззубую Этанте. Про Лалике и его надорванный рот, про морскую траву и кровавые пятна на поземке. 

Штука бормотала что-то, а Странная слушала, не дыша, прикрыв рот ладонью. Из глаз ее катились слезы, а потом она взяла другую штуку, длинную, гладкую и черную, и что-то сказала в нее. Кейки все говорила и говорила, пока во рту у нее не стало сухо и солоно, а слова не вычерпаны были до самого дна.

Странная что-то сказала штуке, показывая на Закладку.

— Старое руководство по выживанию на льду, — произнесла штука морозным голосом. Что такое руководство, Кейки не знала, а вот Лед и "выжить" были вполне понятны. Она яростно закивала.

— Аленим, — спросила она наконец, когда в голове снова стало свободно. — Там, на Теплом Льду, есть теплое добро?

— Да, есть, — ответила Аленим понятными Кейки словами. Затем она достала откуда-то из своих шкур красное и круглое, откусила и протянула Кейки. 

Осторожно отхватив зубами кусочек, Кейки почувствовала, как по языку разливается сочная, прохладная сладость, а нос щекочет чудесный свежий запах. Потом Аленим придвинулась ближе и, обняв Кейки, погладила по голове своими большими, ласковыми руками, совсем как во сне. 

— Так тепло для тебя? — спросила она, коверкая привычные слова, и улыбнулась.

— Да, — ответила Кейки и закрыла глаза.

FIN


End file.
